New life as a soul reaper
by gundam avalanch 101
Summary: After her first encounter with a Menos grande Sai must except a new life as a soul reaper. summary is okay i don't know. enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Around her were buildings that were different from where she lived. She walked around in silence, but then she hears a terrifying shriek from behind. She stands still unable to move when she hears the same shriek. Finally she took a deep breath and turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she stood frozen solid by what she was seeing. A monster towering over her, its eyes red as blood, its face covered with a sort of mask. It opened its mouth and in it was a red glow as it grew larger and larger. She stood there unable to run or evade when finally the monster shoots out a gigantic blast towards her.

Screaming Sai quickly sat up gasping for air with cold sweat dripping down her face. She took a quick deep breathe in and finally started to breathe normally.

"That dream what was it?" Sai asked herself.

For a while now Sai has been having the same dreams played over and over whenever she sleeps and for some reason they won't go away.

"Hey Sai wake up, we have to get to school!" her sister shouted.

"I'm coming Xion!" Sai shouted back as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. She then ran down the stairs in her uniform. She wore a white buttoned uniform shirt with a tang top underneath and a blue skirt that went down above her knees.

"Yo, rise and shine Sai, here's your lunch!" Marie shouted as she handed Sai her lunch box, but Sai shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, thanks anyway Marie," Sai placed her skates on and skated out the door towards her school. Today was the last day of school and to Xion and other kids it would be the greatest day ever, but that's not the case for Sai. Today was the anniversary of Sai's mother's disappearance. When Sai was five years old her mother left Sai by the river when it was time for her to go to work, but that night she never came back. Since then Sai's dreams became nightmares. Sai had long black hair that reached all the way down to her back. She had blue hazel cold eyes. Her body was slim and she was atleast five feet tall. By the time she arrived at school the bell rang. She quickly ran up the stairs to her classroom. At the end of the day the students were in the court yard playing and laughing now that school was finally over. Sai was sitting against the fence with her knees up and her drawing journal on her knees. She was drawing a picture of her mother and how she remembered her. Just then at the corner of her eye she saw a bunch of girls coming towards her. Closing her journal she placed it in her backpack as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her skirt. She looked straight at the group of girls who were also holding scissors. The girl in the middle was a girl with black short shoulder length hair she was basically the leader.

"Terri,"

"Well, well if it isn't Sai the child, guess what me and my girls have been waitin all year to cut that long flowing hair of yours and now it's time. Girls grab her," Terri ordered.

Then at least three girls surrounded Sai as one of them grabbed her left arm and one of them grabbed her right arm. The third girl put her arms around her waist keeping her from moving as Terri stepped forward. Sai struggled to break free, but she couldn't handle all three of them. But then rage started to build up in her body, but instead of heat it became cold as ice. She looked up at Terri, her bangs covering her right eye when suddenly they turned into an icy blue color as her fist tighten. Steadily she pressed her feet down to the ground and with her strength pushed up with force as she jumped up and flipped. The other three ended up falling backwards hitting the dirt floor as their grip on Sai released. Now free Sai ran through the crowd of students and away from the school. Sai continued running until she stopped by the banks of the river as her eyes returned to normal as she breathed heavily.

"What….in the world happened to me?" Sai asked herself when she took a look around her and realized where she was. "Things just keep getting worse for me,"

There was only one reason why she would end up here near the banks of the river. This was the last place she ever saw her mom, the day of her disappearance. It all happened here, the very same place, standing in the same spot.

Her mom was getting ready to leave for work after taking her daughter to the river.

"Okay, Sai you can get to school from here," her mother said placing on Sai's hoody. "Be good also I might come home late so watch after your big sister even she can get into trouble," she laughed as she gave Sai one last hug as she turned to walk off.

Ever since that day Sai would have nightmares once every month or week maybe even twice. She stood there shaking, clutching her fists as a tear ran down her face. It's been 10 years without her mother and back then it was horrible and it still is now only it haunts her every night. Too caught up in her emotional past Sai hadn't noticed a shadow sneaking up on her from behind. All of a sudden she heard a loud terrifying shriek. Quickly she turned and became face to face with a gigantic monster. It was black and large, its face had some sort of mask, it's eyes were red and glowing. She stared wide eyed at the beast, but not for long as she turned and started running to who knows where. She ran down the street, her hair blowing back behind her. As she ran people were ducking out of the way which to her seemed really confusing.

'What is wrong with these people can't they see that thing?' as she made a quick, sharp turn near a shop. Just then she was hit hard at her back causing her to crash into the store. Slowly she stood up coughing and scared out of her mind. Turning around, the creature that attacked her ended up getting crushed by a bigger white foot. She looked up and became even more afraid and uncomfortable. This creature was at least 10 stories high or no higher than that! Except it's face was a little different from the other one. It had a long nose and a wide mouth. Suddenly its mouth opened wide as a red glow appeared. Sai froze in her position unable to move and unable to breathe. She stared at it not taking her eyes off of it as it grew wider and bigger. Finally the red glow shot out as a big blast heading straight towards her at rapid speed. She closed her eyes and waited for her life to be melted away, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her wearing a kimono and a stripped robe. He had a hat on his head covering some of his blonde hair. He was holding a sword in his hand blocking the attack as is it was nothing.

"Yoruichi take her out of here under the shop," he shouted. Then a brown skinned, purple haired woman appeared out of nowhere as she took Sai in her arms and ran in the shop.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and you'll be fine!" the woman named Yoruichi shouted. After that Sai thought it was best to just keep her mouth shut for now. Under the shop was like a sort of rocky terrain, but farther down was a black potal.

"W….wha…what is that? Sai stuttered. Yoruichi didn't reply when she jumped straight into portal. When she landed her feet were on these blue light looking tiles. She kept running until Sai was able to see a light at the end of the tunnel. When they got closer Sai looked down to see a village, but with a few palaces.

"This is as far as I can go," Yoruichi lifted Sai up and aimed at a palace that was in the center of the place.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but there's no other way," Yoruichi smiled.

"But I'm injured all over!" Sai complained.

"Don't worry, now…." She paused then threw Sai as hard as she could, "Good luck!"

Sai screamed on her way down towards the place. As she got closer she put her arms in front of her protecting her face. Then she crashed through the walls with force and ended up rolling until she hit the wall rather hard. Sitting up slowly she pulled out a piece of wood that was stuck in her arm. Breathing heavily Sai looked up and saw an old man dressed in a black kimono with a robe that had the number one on it, sitting at his desk. In front of the desk was a kid with white spike hair with the same clothing, but his robe had the number ten.

"Well, what do we have here?" the old man said as he stood up holding his wooden cane.

"Who are you?" the whit haired boy asked. Sai stood up in silence unable to speak due to exhaustion. She pushed her bangs back behind her ears to look at them clearly, but she was still unable to see clearly due to the blood dripping down her face. Looking at them she felt as if she's seen them before.

"First I want to know where I am," Sai declared.

"This is the soul society," the old man replied.

Sai gasped as her eyes grew wide at the man's reply. That name the soul society it was a name from her one of her dreams. Both of them watched her reaction when all of a sudden pain just burst in her side. It appears that she was stabbed in her side when she crashed into the shop. The pain was unbearable and for her to handle. Her throat felt heated as she felt something going up. All was silent when she started gagging and blood just came out her mouth. Her vision blurred with colors swirling around in her eyes until finally she passed out.

Sai awoke later in a some sort of infirmary. Surrounding her were beds and IVS including one attached to her arm. Sai blinked a few times as she slowly and carefully sat up.

"You're finally awake," a voice said from beside her. She turned and saw the kid from earlier.

"You're that kid from earlier," Sai said.

"Alright first of all I am not a kid! Second of all my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10,"

"A captain?" Sai asked confused. 'short captain to be exact' she thought.

"That's right, allow me to explain the soul society is separated into many groups or districts, but you'll learn more about that later. The location you're at now is in the infirmary of the thirteen court guard squads. In it are separate divisions, there are 13 total. I'm the captain of the third division and the old man you saw earlier is the head captain,"

"The old man ? no way….." Sai couldn't believe what she was hearing besides the fact that an old man with a wooden stick and long beard is a captain and the fact that he is at a level of his own!

"Hey since you guys are captains don't you guys have lieutenants?" Sai asked when all of a sudden a woman with orange hair barged into the room.

"Captain there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" she shouted when she noticed Sai sitting on the bed.

"Who's this?"

Toshiro sighed, "To be honest I don't know her name, which brings me back to the point. What is your name?"

"My name is Sai,"

"Sai what?" the woman asked.

"I don't have a last name, it's just Sai,"

"Oh well nice to meet you. My name is Rangiku Motsumoto, and I am the lieutenantof squad 10," Rangiku said cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sai said holding out her hand, but instead of a hand shake Rangiku just completely grabbed Sai into a giant bear hug.

"You are so cute!"

"Let go Rangiku can't you see she's injured?" Toshiro shouted.

"Oh yeah," finally letting her go Rangiku looked at her up and down, watching her quiver in pain.

"Hey how'd you get those injuries anyway?"

Sai looked up at them and then looked away silently. She wasn't the type to open up to others, but in this situation it couldn't hurt to explain everything right? She sighed as she begun to explain every detail of what had occurred in her life and what had happened before she came here.

"Wait you said there was a giant monster with glowing red eyes and it created a red glowing blast,"

"Yeah that's right,"

Rangiku and Toshiro both looked at each other before looking back at Sai. Sai didn't quite know what was going on, but she knew that whatever that attacked her was extremely dangerous and that it could've killed her.

"That creature you saw was a hollow, but it's hollow that's created from eating other hollows instead of human souls. Those creatures are known as a Menos Grande. Mostly Menos intend to travel in a group and not many appear in the world of the living. If they do appear it's most likely that they were attracted by a powerful spiritual pressure or by another force," Toshiro explained.

"But captain how could it have been attracted to her?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro looked at his lieutenant incredulity and shook his head.

"We will soon find out," a voice said from behind them. All three of them turned to see the head captain standing still looking at them.

"Head captain Yamamoto," Toshiro said.

"All of you meet me outside in five minutes," he then left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sai wondered when suddenly her clothes ended up landing on her lap. She looked up and saw Toshiro leaving the room.

"Hurry up and get dressed,"

Sai sighed she really didn't understand his stupid attitude. After getting dressed she went outside to find the head captain along with Toshiro and Rangiku waiting for her.

"Sai come here," the head captain said. Sai hesitated at first ,but slowly she walked towards him.

"I want you to stand in the center over there," he pointed to the center in front of the infirmary. Doing as she's told Sai stood in the center.

"Now close your eyes," Sai did as she was told.

'Release the Menos Gande!"

Sai let out a small gasp and opened her eyes to see the giant hollow in front of her. She stood there wide eyed releasing quivering breaths. This was something she hadn't expected to happen.

"Head captain it's too dangerous!" Toshiro shouted.

"No need to worry, this is only a test to see how she attracted that other Menos,"

Sai remained still when she noticed it taking a step forward. Without thinking Sai quickly flipped out of the way landing on her feet. Again it stepped forward, this time she rolled out of the way causing a few bruises on her arms near her wounds. Her heart was beating rapidly as she breathed heavily as if she was gonna pass out.

"Captain her wounds opened!" Rangiku shouted. Toshiro looked back at Sai and soon saw the blood that lay on the floor.

"Damn!"

Sai kept her eyes on the huge hollow, but she kept looking back at the others who were looking at her wounds. At first she wasn't sure what they were looking at until it hit her literally. At her side blood completely squirted out of her body like crazy. Her wounds have finally opened.

'Damn, just what are they trying to do?' she wondered when she noticed the mouth opening wide. In it a red light slowly growing bigger and bigger. Sai was scared out of her mind, this was exactly what happened to her at her home town. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of the bright red beam.

"Sai get out of the way!" Toshiro shouted.

Sai couldn't hear him, couldn't look at him, couldn't think or breathe.

'Help me!" she thought, ' Marie, Xion, …..mom. Somebody, anybody!'

Her body filled with fear, coldness and loneliness. The beam shot out heading towards her with a direct hit. Rangiku screamed out her name, but didn't get a response the same with Toshiro. Sai was lost in the smoke. Suddenly the air temperature dropped as it became cold and dark as a full moon appeared in the night sky. All of a sudden a tornado of icicle blades swarmed around Sai. A howl echoes throughout the area as her spiritual pressure went out of control.

"What the-" Toshiro began as he felt the spiritual pressure around him, "Is that Sai?"

Just then the smoke disappeared and standing in the tornado was Sai.

"Howl at the moonlit sky," her eyes turned into an icy color, "Hanayuki!"

In her hand was a sword of beautiful light as it shined. She slid her hand on the blade, steam rising forming a figure of a white wolf. Using her strength Sai attacked the hollow freezing it in place as it shattered into a million pieces. She stood there with no emotion and blood dripping from her hands and wounds.

"I'll leave her to you two," the head captain then disappeared. Toshiro and Rangiku ran up to Sai to see if she was alright. Rangiku was so emotional she hugged Sai in a very tight hug.

"Oh my god I'm glad you're alright!"

"We thought you had took a direct hit that would've killed you," Toshiro added.

"Rangiku let go of me please,"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm just glad you're alright,"

"Yeah… so am I," Sai smiled when she began to fall, but Toshiro acted in time in order to catch her body before she hit the ground.

"Sai!" yelled Rangiku.

"Shh, you have to remember she was forced to release her spiritual pressure that she kept inside and her tie with her zanpaktou, she needs to rest,"

"Yes sir, but her spiritual pressure it's as a high as a captains,"

"I'm aware of that, but she needs to be trained in order to control her spiritual pressure. She needs to put her best effort if she intends to become a soulreaper and become a captain. In my opinion Sai will succed."

Wow it took me forever to get this done, but it is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Sai's mom

New chapter has come at last! Yay! Thank god! Anyway continuation of Sai's new life as a soul reaper.

I don't anyone except Sai, her mom and a few others that I made up.

Chapter 2: Sai's mom and past

Sai awoke in a room with barley anything in It, but there were a few books, and a desk. On the floor where she was was a small bed.

"Where am I now?" She asked herself when the door opened as Toshiro walked in.

"So you're finally awake," he said sitting beside her.

"Yeah, but how long was I asleep?"

"For about a week," Toshiro replied.

"A week?" She yelled, but then she remembered what had recently happened, "Oh yeah that hollow. Wait…. I need to go home,"

"What?"

"I have to go home; I've got to make sure Marie and Xion are alright!" Sai shouted as she quicky stood up and headed towards the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Sai don't worry we took care of it," Toshiro said softly. Sai turned to him once his grip on her wrist released.

"So are they okay? Are they looking for me?"

Toshiro sighed, "They're alright, but now that you've made contact with your spiritual powers you can't go back,"

"What do you mean?"

"If you go back then you'll put your family in danger,"

"But-" Sai was going to testify until again Toshiro sighed. That last sigh was filled with a sort of sad impression, whatever he was going to tell her it wasn't going to be good.

"There's something else that you need to know," Toshiro said softly. In his voice Sai knew that something was wrong.

"You'll be very disappointed by this but I have no choice. Head captain Yamamoto had ordered me to erase their memories that they have about you,"

"You…..mean they won't-"

"Ever remember you ever being with them since your birth,"

Through those words her heart came to a stop. Their memories of her are gone, her life with them erased forever just like that. Her knees gave in as she sank onto the ground. She felt her head giving away as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

'My existence of ever being with them is gone, but…'

"Hey Sai!" Rangiku shouted as she barged in the room, but stopped when she saw Sai's face, "What's wrong?" She asked when Toshiro stopped her by putting his arm in front of her.

"Leave her alone for a while lieutenant," he said shoving her out the room.

"I don't get it captain what did you do?"

"I told her about her family and their memories being erased,"

"What, but we weren't allowed to! Those were the head captain's orders!"

"I know"

"Then why?"

"She has the right to know; besides she would've found out sooner or later," all of a sudden spiritual pressure burst into the atmosphere, all of it coming from inside.

"It's Sai,"

Inside the room Sai wrapped her arms around her, tears falling from her face as they fell onto the floor and froze. Her legs were surrounded by a blue circle that pointed toward the sky as her spiritual pressure leaked out.

"I don't want to be alone," She whispered.

"You're not alone you have me Sai," Said a mysterious voice. She looked up and in front of her was Hanayuki the lonely but warm hearted sword.

"You also have Toshiro and Rangiku," It said as it glowed.

"I've only met them and if they cared they wouldn't have erased the memories of me from my family!"

"They did it to protect your family, that's what you want right?"

"Of course, but…. But I just hate being alone!" she screamed as more of her spiritual pressure released as it grew higher and more intense.

Toshiro and Rangiku ran into the room, and were shocked by what they saw. Sai was completely surrounded by ice, her eyes were a light shaded color.

"Sai stop this or else you'll overflow of your spiritual pressure.

"Shut up! Because of you guys I'm more alone then I've ever been! First my mom disappears and now my family won't ever remember me! I have nothing now!" Both Toshiro and Rangiku were a taken back they knew exactly what she was talking about. According to her file Sai was placed in foster homes everywhere after her mom disappeared and everywhere she went no one was that kind to her. They were either abusive or they were never cared for her. She never had any friends and when she did, the girl died in an accident a few days after meeting her. All of a sudden very strong spiritual pressures entered the area.

"What is that?" Rangiku yelled.

Far out in the distance a woman with flowing black hair appeared. She was heading towards them running at top speed. As she got closer her spiritual pressure began to close in on Sai.

"It's her!" Rangiku shouted in anger as she drew her sword.

"Why the hell is she here?" Toshiro shouted taking hold of his sword.

"Sai!" the woman shouted as she kept running towards them.

'She's after Sai? Wait her hair and her eyes. Could she really be?' Toshiro thought when finally it hit him.

"Don't attack her!" he yelled.

"What, but captain she's-"

"I said don't that's an order," Rangiku had no choice, he was the captain and she was the lieutenant, she had to obey. The woman that was heading towards their direction stopped at the entrance of the room. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

"Sai!" she called out, but Sai was unable to hear her calling her name.

In the circle that surrounded her Sai was lost in her own thoughts.

'That voice who's calling me?' she said in her mind.

"Sai, please snap out of it!"

'Who is that, that voice that's calling my name,'

"SAI!"

Her screaming had finally hit Sai. Sai snapped back into reality, but at a very bad time. All of the ice broke, but with her spiritual pressure out of control they swirled around her rapidly. She looked up and at the entrance was the woman that called her name. Her vision was blurry as she blinked a few times when she finally realized who it was.

"Mom!"

"It's me Sai, I'm here!"She shouted.

But then the balance of her spiritual pressure fell out of place as the ice blades pointed at Sai directly. Looking at them Sai wasn't sure what to do, but then the blades went around cutting her body everywhere. She screamed in terror as pain inflicted every part of her body.

"Sai you have to take control!" Toshiro shouted.

"I don't know how!" Sai yelled.

Just then Sai's mom stepped forward and took out her blade stabbing it into the ground. Closing her eyes she reached forward towards Sai with every careful step. As she stepped forward she ran in wrapping her arms around Sai. Feeling the warmth of her mother again made her feel happy inside to finally be with her. Sai calmed down as her screaming died. The ice disappeared and her spiritual pressure returned to normal.

"I'm here now Sai, I'm here," Sai's mom said softly in her motherly tone.

"Mom,"

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm so sorry," she whispered as tears started falling down her face.

"I forgive you mom," For the first time in a while she smiled with real happiness in her heart. Outside Rangiku and Toshiro kept their eyes on them when all of a sudden the head captain along with the rest of the captains appeared.

"So you've come back Koyuki," the head captain said.

Hearing her name Sai's mom turned to face the other captains. For a moment there was nothing but silence.

"Head captain Yamamoto it's been a while," Sai's mom said.

"Do realize it was a mistake coming back here when you're a walking target,"

"I only didn't think that your rules were unfair and that it was wrong to kill a soul reaper who gave up their powers to save someone and their families," her voice started to rise.

"It has been the law for decades and must be followed at all costs. What happened that day during the execution was also against the laws and it was treason. For that reason you are to except your own execution," the head captain explained as the other captains surrounded Sai and her mom. Sai was silent and upset what did her mom do that was so bad that she was placed on a death sentence?

"Execution?" Sai yelled as she turned back into her old cold angry expression. "Over my dead body," Everybody stared at her even her own mother stared at her in disbelief.

"You must stay out of this!" the head captain shouted.

"I don't have to stay out of it because she's my mom and I deserve an explanation!" Sai shouted back.

"You have nothing to do with this even if she is your mom. You don't know anything!" one of the captains shouted.

"So what?"

"Your mother committed a crime and must face her own execution. If not then we have no choice, but to strip her of her abilities and erase her memories of everything that's happened to her." The head captain explained.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my mom," Sai said in a much venomous tone.

"What will you be able to do?" a captain with bells in his head asked. Sai stood firm she wasn't going to let them do anything to her mom, but what can she do? She doesn't know how to use a sword.

"Sai stop this there is no reason for you to get involved," her mom said. Sai turned to her and shot a glare at her.

"Sai if you keep this up you'll end up with the same fate," Toshiro said. For some reason Toshiro was the only one who didn't draw his sword besides Rangiku.

Sai closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't care!"

"So be it!" the captain with the bells shouted as he went forward for an attack.

"Kenpachi!" Toshiro shouted.

Sai watched him move forward to attack her with a direct hit.

'He's fast but not fast enough," she thought. As he got closer she slowly took her sword out.

"Die you worm!" he shouted.

The sky turned dark as a full moon appeared. Sai stepped forward holding her sword as it glowed in a blue light color. She slowly wiped her hand on the sword as it steamed. Kenpachi attacked with full forth holding nothing back. But then Sai blocked the attack as their swords clashed. Then she jumped and kicked him as she sliced him in the back..

"She blocked the attack and then countered it with her own!" Rangiku gasped.

"Sai…." Toshiro watched her every move and was amazed by her accuracy and swift movement.

"Stop!" everyone turned to Sai's mom even Sai.

"I'll go with you, but on one condition I want to have some time to train my daughter and to explain the entire situation,"

"Mom," Sai whispered, but her mother only looked at her and smiled.

For a moment everyone was silent until the head captain finally spoke up,

"Alright, but afterward you will face judgment," then he disappeared.

"You got lucky kid and that wasn't a bad shot," Kenpachi said with a smile, "We should have a battle some other time," and then he along with the other captains disappeared.

Once they were gone Sai sat still on the floor looking at her hands when Rangiku placed her hand into Sai's.

"That was amazing Sai, I can't believe you stood up to them like that,"

"Neither can I," Toshiro said.

"Anyway now that their gone. Sai…" her mom paused and sat down next to Sai between her and Toshiro, "It's time for you to know the truth. My powers they didn't come to me normally,"

"They didn't?"

"No," her mom replied.

"My powers were given to me by someone special,"

"Who mom? Who?" Sai asked.

Her mom looked at her when she took off her necklace and opened the locket. In it was a picture of her and a man she got married to.

"It was your father, Ryan izumi,"

Oh boy! Finally finished it this is part one of the truth. I also have a weird idea that I want your opinion on. I want Sai to sing but something inside her creates the music in the background. I don't know if it's cool but I've been thinking about it. She would sing songs like evanescence or flyleaf when she wants people to hear her feelings through a song. Any way hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next one as fast as I can. Thanks :)


	3. Sai's mom's past part one

At last! New chapter alert! About time too now that summer vacations here I can finally start updating new chapters more often. YAY!

Summary: This is the chapter of Sai's mom and her past when she first became a soul reaper.

I don't own anything in Bleach only Ryan Izumi and Sai's mom and family.

Chapter 3: The past

It was just a regular day for Koyuki, nothing special and nothing exciting was going on. Walking home from school Koyuki had been keeping her eyes peeled for any spirits in need. It's something she can't explain. She had the ability to see spirits everywhere she went ever since she was four years old. That started over eleven years ago after the death of her father. Ever since she was able to talk to the dead who were still on earth. She would help spirits no matter what. For now these spirits were her only true friends. By the time she got home she had noticed that her family wasn't there probably out to spend the rest of the day by themselves.

'That's them alright, always going out to places,' she smiled at the thought.

She walked inside the house doing her regular routine that she does every day except on Fridays. As soon as she was upstairs in her bedroom she quickly put her things down and flopped down on her bed.

"Why do I have this feeling that something's about to happen? This is really getting on my nerves," she sighed as she hugged her pillow tightly as she drifted off to sleep. By the time she woke up she heard her mother calling her name.

"Koyuki wake up dinner's ready!" she shouted.

"Coming mother!"

Slowly sitting up Koyuki sighed as she stretched out her arms. Standing up she walked down the stairs to see everyone at the table waiting for her.

"Hello sleeping beauty, and how was your day?" her stepdad asked. Koyuki sighed again and sat down in her seat with a yawn.

"Ehh…same as usual I guess,"

The man smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He was her stepdad and he respected the fact that she mostly would prefer her real father and that was why she respected him. But then pain struck in her head rather slowly. Grasping her head she couldn't make it go away.

"Hey are you alright?" her stepdad asked in a concerned tone. Koyuki shook her head as if to shake the feeling that she had away.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all," she replied when all of a sudden she heard screaming from outside the house.

"What the hell!"

Her stepdad stood up and quickly opened the front door. Outside Koyuki's mom was being strangled by some sort of invisible figure. Koyuki ran outside and was shocked by what she saw that no one else could see. There was a huge monster as tall as her house maybe even bigger!

"Mom!" she ran up to the monster, but was pulled back by her stepdad. He shook his head as she turned to see that her mom was starting to lose her life. But then something came and sliced the monster's hand off as it released Koyuki's mom.

"Lily!" her stepdad shouted as he ran up to her body. Slowly he picked her up and started running back to the house when the monster turned to him as it raised its other hand up bringing it down with force to crush them both. Not bothering to watch them get crushed Koyuki quickly ran up to them pushing them out of the way and closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the hand that was about to crush her, but it never came. Opening her eyes in front of her stood a guy in a black kimono as he blocked the attack with his sword. Koyuki's eyes widened as she stared at him. Just then in a flash he picked her up and sliced the monster in two. His face was incredibly handsome as his black hair blew in the wind. Slowly he let go of Koyuki as she stood there starring at his crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is not of importance for the time being. Right now you should be more concerned about your family," he replied as he disappeared. That was one experience she never wanted to forget.

The next day Koyuki stayed at home due to an injury she received from the incident. Not only that she had a terrible fever, so whenever she stood up she would always fall back down. No one really knows what's wrong with her not even her doctor. By thetime it was noon her mother and stepfather were home in order to take care of her. Even her older brother was home from work to take of his little sick sister. Laying in bed Koyuki couldn't help but think back at what happened last night, she wondered if the monster that attacked them was the reason for her headache yesterday.

"What was that monster?" she whispered to herself.

"I can tell you," a voice said from her side. Standing there was the boy from last night. He seemed to be about her age, and he was where the school uniform that boys wore in her school.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she shouted when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh,"

"I'm only here to talk to you, but I can't stay long I have a job to do," he took his finger off her lips.

"A job?"

He nodded as he sat down next to her body, "I am a soul reaper my job is to get rid of hollows and to help other souls pass on. You've experienced firsthand on what I do,"

"Wait, that monster is a hollow?" she asked.

"Yeah, hollows survive on eating human souls,"

Koyuki never knew things like that existed, but hearing all of this she was attacked by a monster like that a few days ago while she was talking to a spirit of a young boy. Luckily she was able to help him move on before he got eaten by that thing.

"Um…what's your name and why are you telling me this?"

He turned to her before he smiled at her and god he had a wonderful smile.

"My name is Ryan Izumi, and the reason why I'm telling you this is because you can see me in soulreaper form when no one else can. Also you have some sort of small spiritual energy within you,"

"Spiritual energy?"

"That's right, that's probably the reason why that hollow attacked you and your family. Hollows can be attracted even by the smallest of spiritual pressure such as yours," he stood up and turned to face her, "And that's probably the reason why you had a headache before the attack. You were able to feel the monster's spiritual pressure even though you never knew it,"

Koyuki wasn't surprised she knew that that thing had something to do with it, but even so how did he know that she had a headache if he wasn't there before the attack. For a moment all was silent when Koyuki heard Ryan laugh. For some reason she couldn't help but stare at him as he laughed.

"You sure can create some quite moments during situations," he smiled

"Me? You started it!" she shouted when pain struck her again in the head, but this time it was worse.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

She was barely able to hear him through the thumping noises in her head. She closed her eyes tightly, grasping her head as she saw an image of a larger monster than the one from yesterday as it was coming close towards her house. Suddenly her consciousness clicked as she brung her head and gasped.

"Another one it's coming but it's a lot bigger and it has a pointy nose it…it's just huge!"

Ryan cursed he knew exactly what it was, a menos grande. He quickly turned back into a soul reaper and went outside on top of the house. All the way near the school he saw it. Koyuki was right it was coming straight for her house.

'How was she able to sense it before I did?' he thought as he went back into her room.

"Koyuki you have to et away from your house right now!"

"What?"

"If you don't you'll be the one who kills your family!"

Koyuki was confused but if what he says is true then she has no choice but to leave her family behind in order to protect them. Koyuki stood up, but she was still too dizzy to even walk on her own and Ryan must've noticed it too because he took her in his arms and carried her away from her house. The hollow followed them all the way to the park when it opened its mouth and a red glow appeared.

'A cero?' Ryan thought as he placed her body on a bench, but a new problem emerged there were people around them. If he doesn't stop the cero everyone will die. Taking his blade out he stood there with his grip tightening on his sword. His feet firmly on the ground as he prepared to block the incoming attack. Finally the cero burst out in a huge blast. Ryan jumped and blocked the attack, but would he be able to hold it for long? Koyuki sat there and watched, there had to be something she could do but what? Ryan held on tightly to his sword but then the blast pushed him back as he slammed onto the ground.

"Ryan!" she ran up to him, but her steps were wobbly when she landed next to his body as he sat up.

"Stay back…Koyuki," he tried to stand, but he was injured in his leg and side. Koyuki shook her head as a tear ran down her face.

"People have tried to protect me long enough! It's my turn to help others instead," Ryan was surprised at her words and sighed.

"There's only one way for you to defeat that thing. You have to become a soul reaper yourself,"

"How will I be able to do that?"

"Take my sword hold it near your center where your energy flows," Koyuki did as she was told, "I Ryan Izumi shall transfer my powers to you Koyuki," and with that Koyuki smiled as she took the sword and jabbed it into herself. The Menos opened its mouth again and let out a humongous red blast. But the impact from it never came. Ryan opened his eyes slowly and saw Koyuki with her sword in her hand as she blocked the cero as if it was nothing.

"This is all it got?" she said in a venom tone as she jumped up and shot out a blue blast from her sword.

"SAYA!" a beautiful shiny dragon appeared as it opened its mouth as it crashed down on the Menos freezing it as it shattered to pieces. Once it was done Koyuki stood there breathing heavily. Ryan walked slowly to her.

"Koyuki…"she turned to him and smiled when he placed a hand on her face causing her to blush. Koyuki stared into his eyes when he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Ryan…I..."

"Shhh, Koyuki you did it. I never thought how you would be able to do it but you did. I guess I'm a little surprised and proud," he smiled. For a moment he held her when he pulled away he looked at her eyes, when he did something surprising them both. He leaned in slowly as his lips met hers in a warm kiss.

AHHHHH! How beautiful any way this is the only first part of her story. Next chapter is when the soul society gets involved in everything. What will that do to their relationship? Where will it lead them? How will Koyuki handle it all at once? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Oh and please Review! :D thank you!


	4. Sai's mom's past part two

**YES! New chapter for this story I've been workin on my other story so much that I haven't even updated this one. Well now I will try to update this one more often! Anyhow second part to Sai's mom's past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Sai, Koyuki, and Ryan. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: The soul society gets involved

It's been over a month since Koyuki got her powers from Ryan, but what exactly was this feeling that she receives from it? At night she would have dreams where she would be talking to her zanpaktou, but she would also be training herself in her mind learning new moves then using them when in battle. Ryan doesn't even know what's goin on with her, but it's for the best anyway. Right now Ryan and Koyuki were chasing a large group of hollows that were heading towards the school.

"Hurry we can't let them get close to the school!" Ryan shouted. Koyuki nodded as she boosted up her speed. Drawing her sword Koyuki let a bit of her spiritual pressure to draw the hollows attention.

"Pour over the frozen wasteland," wiping her hand against her blade as steam rose from it, "Saya!" She brung her sword forward spreading a large lightning bolt with ice surrounding it as it crashed into the group of hollows. Finally both Ryan and Koyuki let sighs of relief.

"I thought you only used ice type attacks, but lightning and ice now that is something else," Ryan smiled.

"I learned it in my dream last night, but I don't know how I end up using it right now." Koyuki said when she turned to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan what exactly is going on with me? I train myself in my dreams and then I remember the things I learned and use them in real life. What's going on?"

"I don't know I'm no expert, but it seems that you're zanpaktou prefers you to learn in your mind to make you work at a more faster pace than a regular soul reaper. You have a keeper on your hands," he laughed. Koyuki didn't laugh as she looked at the shiny blade in her hands.

'Why are you doing this Saya?' she thought when suddenly the blade answered.

'You need to grow stronger for what's to come. Soon you will meet people who will be after you and Ryan. You must learn all that you can,'

'Who will be after us?' Koyuki thought when Ryan called her name getting her attention.

"Are you alright?" Koyuki looked at him when suddenly pain struck in her head and chest. Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to breathe.

"Koyuki, are you alright! Koyuki! Koyuki!" but Koyuki was unable to hear when suddenly everything went black.

Koyuki opened her eyes, around her was nothing but ice and lightning shooting from the sky.

"Where am i?" Koyuki wondered. But then the ground began to shake as it opened up revealing a big shape in a block of ice. Everything went black except for the ice block in front of her. Koyuki fell to her knees as she breathed in heavily when lightning struck the ice block as it burst into flames. Koyuki screamed at the top of her lungs when she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Koyuki!" the voice shouted, "Koyuki!"

Koyuki sat up and looked around to see that she was lying in bed at Ryan's house. Ryan held her by her shoulders screaming her name over and over.

"R-Ryan!" she gasped.

"Koyuki! Thank god are you alright!" Koyuki nods when Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"Ryan where did you come from?" she asked when Ryan let go of her and sighed.

"It's…..complicated Koyuki,"

"I wanna know please," Ryan sighed as he sat down next to Koyuki.

"I came from a place called the soul society. Normal humans below the soul society don't know it exists until they die and end up in the area. Th entire place is split up into different districts, but the most important part of the soul society is the thirteen court guard squads. That is where the soul reapers take care of their work, have meetings for various situations and where new soul repeaters go to learn how to control their spiritual pressure and learning techniques for when they go into battle. In the soul society they have very strict rules including one that I have already broken,"

"What rule?" Koyuki asked.

"I….i gave all my powers to a human and that is against the laws of the soul society and the punishment is death," all was silent as Koyuki took in the information. No wonder why Ryan has been so open always watching his back.

"I'm sorry Ryan," Ryan looked up at her as she stared at him.

"I got you into trouble and now they're after you trying to find you and kill. I never thought this would happen, but I guess it's only natural in my case. I'm always the one to screw things up," Koyuki began to cry, her tears flowing nonstop. Ryan took her into his arms as she cried her heart out.

"Koyuki it's not your fault I was the one who made the decision to save you by giving up my powers. Not only that, but I also had to take you away from your family. I'm the one who should be sorry," Koyuki shook her head spreading tears everywhere.

"I'll except my punishment, but not now not yet," Koyuki looked up at him.

"No don't, I don't want to lose you please!" she shouted as he wiped away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away he smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Koyuki asked.

"Just wait and see I'll take you to a place that's perfect for us," Koyuki was confused at what he was trying to do and where he was taking her. Finally he stopped at place full of people when suddenly a bunch of lights illuminated the sky. Fireworks everywhere making shapes and words.

"Wow pretty," Koyuki gasped.

"Just wait keep watching," just then a sentence appeared in the sky with lights of blue and white.

'_Koyuki will you marry me?' _the sentence read. Koyuki gasped when she turned to Ryan who was now on his knees when he pulled out a sapphire ring with her name engraved on it. Koyuki smiled as she cried tears of joy as she jumped and wrapped her arms around him meaning that she was going to stay with him forever even when it was time for him to go. Koyuki placed the ring on her finger as both of them walked back home when suddenly a huge amount of spiritual pressure filled the air.

"W-what is that?" Koyuki shouted when Ryan's eyes widened when he realized who this person was.

"It's him, my captain!" Koyuki turned to him.

"you mean-"

"Yes they finally caught up to me," Koyuki's eyes furrowed as she went into reaper mode.

"Over my dead body. This is what my zanpaktou was preparing me for, this is why it trained me in my dreams," Ryan looked up at her with a pleading face showing that he didn't want her involved.

"I have to help you Ryan after all i….i love you," Ryan's eyes widened in shock at her words, but then he smiled.

'She really is something else,'

"Ryan you're a real hand full you know?" both Ryan and Koyuki turned and looked at the man in front of them.

Standing before Ryan and Koyuki was a man with bells in his spike hair at the tips. Next to him was a small girl with short pink who had a very big smile on her face.

"Captain Zaraki!" Ryan gasped when the captain smiled as he drew his sword and attacked Koyuki who blocked, but was thrown back with full force. She stood up, but a little late when the captain brought his sword down stabbing her stomach. Koyuki gagged as she threw up some blood. Koyuki gasped for air as she felt pain in her head and wound the pain that she was feeling from him, his spiritual pressure. Suddenly Koyuki's spiritual pressure grew higher and higher as the temperature in the area dropped below zero. CRASH! Blades spiked out of the ground stabbing the captian in his stomach when his spiritual pressure destroyed the rest.

"Koyuki get away from him he's dangerous!" Ryan shouted but Koyuki didn't listen as she drew her sword as he slammed his down on hers as their swords clashed with brutal force! The captain smiled and she smiled back as he laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Nice to meet such a worthy opponent and kid too. MY name is Kenpachi Zaraki, I am the captain of squad 11!"

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Koyuki, a substitute soul reaper!" Koyuki shouted as she pulled away and sliced his shoulder. Kenpachi stood firm smiling at her. He then attacked her at top speed as she brought her sword up to block, but then he appeared from behind.

"Koyuki!" Ryan shouted, but then Koyuki disappeared and ended up going right beside him with her eyes folded in front of her chest.

"Your speed and accuracy is impressive but nothing compared to mines. Your strength is good as well very powerful even more powerful then my strength. But my blade is sensing that your blade is silent. You don't know the name of your blade and yet you've had it for a very long time,"

"Yeah, what's it to you!" Kenpachi attacked when poles of ice surrounded him. He sliced each of them when lightning surrounded him unable to escape otherwise he would be burned to a crisp. Koyuki's eyes were a golden color as she laughed.

"You're not bad kid, but I'm not alone!" Kenpachi shouted when someone's spiritual pressure burst in the area as the lightning disappeared. Koyuki looks around and then looks at Ryan whose eyes were as wide as hell when he whispered.

"It's…the head captain," an old man appeared with a bunch of other soul reapers behind him.

"ENOUGH!" the old man shouted as he looked over at Ryan and then at Koyuki.

"Ryan Izumi you are under arrest for giving your powers to a mortal. Your punishment will be decided after a few months in prison," Koyuki stepped up in front of Ryan as she stared at the other soul reapers in front of them. For a brief moment all was silent as they al looked at eachother.

"Who are you people?" Koyuki asked when the head captain answered her question with a question.

"So Lt. Izumi hasn't told you just yet has he? I am the head captain of the thirteen quart guard squads. Behind me are the other captains and their lieutenants," Koyuki stood there staring at each captain one by one when her eyes went straight into the head captains eyes.

"I won't let you take Ryan away," she said when the head captain opened his eyes as he stared at her.

"You are coming with us young lady,"

"What?"

"We can't let you stay here when you're the one containing Lt. Izumi's powers. You are to come with us at all costs. There is no turning back," Koyuki felt uneasy and a little confused. Why would they want her to come with them? What did they want with her?

"Wait!" everyone looked at Ryan even Koyuki. "I'll go with you and so will Koyuki, but you have to promise me that Koyuki will be taught how to control her abilities completely without causing any harm to her,"

"Ryan don't you dare do this," Koyuki whispered.

"Your request accepted she will learn everything she needs to know and may even take your place as the Lieutenant from now on," and with that a portal opened up behind them as they each walked into the portal. Koyuki stood there and didn't even know if she should go or not, but then Ryan grabbed her hand as he smiled at her. She looked up at him and knew that that smile was a very sad one, but she couldn't leave him. They held hands as they both entered the portal to the soul society.

**OMG! It's way too short! Awwwwww… wanted to do more, but then I got lazy and my brain is fried due to school. Again awwwww… I shall post another chapter soon. If I can Review please!**


	5. Last Lullaby

**I am so sorry! I feel so horrible for abandoning the story for so long! I don't deserve forgiveness! X( I feel horrible, but now I must try to keep going! I haven't given up yet! Please give me another chance! Thank you...T_T**

**Disclaimer: me no own Bleach T_T**

It's been a week since Koyuki was brought to the Soul Society, and since she last saw Ryan. Koyuki was placed in a cell by herself, and Ryan was placed in a tower near the execution grounds that were shown to her.

'I can't keep my thoughts straight...Ryan...are you ok?' she thought. But then a sudden pain hit her stomach as she fell to the floor. 'What...?! What's happening?'

"Aghhhhhh!" she cried. She couldn't hold on something was bothering her stomache and it was completely causing her to lose her vision.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouted," What...the hell...?" Koyuki clutched her stomache as she threw up all over the floor. "Hey get a medic from squad four here quickly!" he shouted.

"Sir!" the other ran out the door quickly as the first guard unlocked the door. He ran in and turned her body over away from her own puke.

"I have the Lieutenant!" Lieutenant-came rushing in and quickly got to work. She uncovered her chest and neck to get her to gain a bit more air. She felt her forehead realizing her temperature going up.

"Bring me a stretcher! Get in touch with the Captain!" she cried out to the others. Koyuki opened her eyes a little trying to keep up with all the activity. Her body was lifted and placed on a stretcher as she was dragged into the barracks. Her heart beat beating in her ears. Koyuki tried to keep her eyes open, but at the last moment she fainted.

"Well...?" voices were speaking softly above her. "There's no doubt about it..."

"What can we do now?" another voice said.

"We can't leave her in such a state, even if she's a prisoner. It would be inhumane,"

Koyuki slowly opened her eyes and took a look around her. There were beds everywhere with few patients in some of them. Many only had slight injuries while others were severe. She sat up slowly, but then a hand was placed on her belly. She looked up to see the gentle smile of a woman with long black hair braided to the front., "Don't move just yet, you must rest," she said. Koyuki laid her head back onto the pillow not wanting to move, thinking it was for the best.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"I am the one in charge of all medical emergencies, I am the Captain Squad four, Captain Retsu Unohana. You can call me Unohana if you'd like,"

"Captain Uhnohana... where am i?"

"You're within the squad four barracks, within the emeregency room. You had collapsed earlier in your cell. Your stomache was really bothering you a lot. However, it's nothing you need to worry about," she smiled.

"But why did I...?" her smiled faded as she picked up a cli board and took a breath in.

"We checked everything, and there aren't any damages to any of your organs and you are clear of any real illnesses, however..."

"However what...?!" Koyuki sat up quickly not caring for the pain that hit her again, "What is it?!" she gasped. Unohana placed the clip board down and took her hand, holding it gently between her own.

"Ms. Koyuki...you're pregnant," Koyuki fell silent. Her heart beat sped up and her breathing was heavy. Unohana let her hand go and laid her back down. She gave a small sad smile and left the room.

"I'm...pregnant...?" she whispered. Her eyes began to burn with little droplets forming at the edges. 'I have...a baby...' she slowly rubbed her stomache. She didn't know what to do, and she doesn't know how this situation will be handled.

"Congradulations," she turned her head to see a young boy with white hair and piercing gree and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya..." he said.

"You're a Captain...?"

"...Yes, I am" he said.

"Why would you congradulate me?" he was confused by her question, but then a woman with long flowing orange hair appeared.

"Isn't it polite to congradulate the beginning of a new life?" she smiled.

"But...I'm a prisoner and an enemy to you all correct?"

"Maybe so, but to me I don't think you could be such a bad enemy to anyone. You wanted to protect your own loved one, and you risked your life for him as well. I may not agree with the others, but I can't change their label on you. But I do know that when it comes to a baby who will come into the world in time, I think that that is what's more precious and important to consider," she said. Toshiro looked at her and then sighed.

"I have to agree with Rangiku, but based on our orders you're still an enemy and we can't treat anymore or anyless than that. The desicion of what will happen next is not ours, but the Head Captain's," they both left without another word. Koyuki sat up slowly and placed her hand on her stomach once again.

"No matter what happens...I won't abandon this child..."

Sai sat as she listened to her mother's story, and the words that came out her mouth.

"But you weren't able to keep that promise...to the fullest..." she said.

"I know Sai, but it was important to me that nothing would happen to you, so I had to leave in order to make sure that you were safe,"

"How..." she stood up with her fists tightening as her nails dug into the palms of her hands, "how was that safe?!" she cried. Toshiro and Rangiku kept silent at her outburst. This was between Sai and her mother. "When you left me I was torn apart! My life was completely turned around when you left! Look around you!" Her mother kept her head down.

"This where I ended up because of you!" she fell back onto the ground in tears. Her mother stood up and kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders and kept her grip tight.

"Precisley...you came here...the only place where you would learn to control your powers, and to the only place where you could learn to protect yourself..." she whispered. Sai looked up in a flash at her mother, "I didn't want you to get hurt! Even though I knew that my absence in your life would cause you to suffer! But I didn't have any other choice! I wanted to stay and protect you, but I couldn't...!"

"Why?!" Sai asked. Her mother shook her head in tears, the same as hers'. Toshiro placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and gave her a look of understanding. Sai's gaze fell back to her mother.

"Mom...what happened next?" her mother sat straight and wiped her tears.

"I was given permission to go and see your father in order to break the news to them," she smiled, "He was so happy to hear it..." more tears formed as they trickled down her cheeks.

"After nine months have passed, you were born as a healthy baby girl...But the day I gave birth to new life, was also the day a life was taken..." Sai's heart 'thumped' in her ears so slowly with every beat. Her mother took her hands and continued.

"Ryan...saw you when you were born and was given the right to hold you for the first time, but...it was also his last..."

"Why...?" she knew the answer, but the words were forced out of her mouth.

"Late that night...I was brought forth to the execution grounds..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What's going on?!" Koyuki shouted. The other Captains surrounding her never answered her question. She held her baby gently in her arms._

_"Koyuki..." Ryan walked up to her from behind as he was brought forth by his captain. She turned to him and ran upto him with tears pouring._

_"Ryan...what's going on?! What's happening?!" she cried. Ryan looked away, he couldn't bare to look her in the eyes again. He was placed on a platform underneathe the gallows. Then three white boxes appear before him. His arms were lifted into the air as the boxes held them up to his sides. The third locking his heels in place. All the while his gaze remained on Koyuki. is body was lifted to the top of the gallows._

_"Do you have any last words at all?" the Head Captain asked._

_At first he didn't say a word, but then he looked at the Head Captain dead in the eye and said, "I want my wife and aughter to be kept safe, and to be returned to the human world!" Koyuki's eyes widened as she realized the situation._

_"Ryan no...!" he looked at her from above and smiled sadly. He closed his eyes. Then the S__ōkyoku__ pole starts to burst into a large flame. Koyuki watched in silence, for there was nothing she could do. She was holding her baby tightly, but gently; her heart beating so fast, and her head spinning at the sight before her. Ryan opened his eyes once more and mouthed a few words to her, the only true words she wanted to hear. She gasped with tears._

_"Ryan...no...please!" the flames grew into a large massive bird. Koyuki tried to run towards the gallows, but then the guards stopped her. She couldn't move them away and she couldn't fight back. The bird spread it's wings back and flew a few inches away prepared to attack. It lunged forward quickly and crasshed into him. His last smiled burned away in the flames. His body incinerated._

_"RRRRRYYYYYYAAAANNNNNN!" she cried. But then she heard another cry. She looked down at her arms and saw her daughter crying endlessly. Her little hands closing and opening forcefully. She saw the whole thing; her own father burned to ashes. And already she missed him. Koyuki held her closely and softly sang a lullaby._

_"Hush little baby don't say a word...mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...And if that mocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." she continued humming the song as her tears flowed._

_**End**_

"That...song...was the lullaby your father first sang to you..." Sai's heart was broken into more pieces, and her spirit was broken to it's core. Her father was the reason why she fell in love with that same lullaby. More tears poured to no end as Sai held her mother into a tight embrace. Never did she feel the need to cry so much ever in her life. Her mother rubbed her head and started singing again, "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she continued to sing with Sai who started to sing along, "

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama'a gonna buy you a billy goat,

And if that billy goat don't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Sai's eyelids fell as her eyelashes rested on her cheeks. Her arms fell limp beside her. Her mother smiled gently and laid her down on her bed. She and Toshiro, and Rangiku walked out, gently closing the door behind her. She turned to them and said.

"I knew that I could trust you two with her," she whispered.

"You gave birth to a wonderful daughter," Rangiku said.

"Her courage was what made her face us for so long," Toshiro said.

"Heh," Sai's mother shook her head, "that side was never from me...she has the heart and determination of her father," she looked up at the sky, "Right...Ryan?"

**T_T Again sorrrrryyyyy! And the lullaby part made me cry...T_T. Go ahead and hate me if you want because of me not updating, but this time I'll start again. Please one more chance...?**


	6. A Dark Storm

**Oh how I am still upset for updating so late T_T! Well last chapter made me feel worse! Oh poor Sai! T_T Let's continue…**

**Dislcaimer: me no own bleach plain and simple.**

Sai laid perfectly still as she slept, but for some unknown reason certain images began to play. Her eyes started to shut tightly and her hands were grasping the sheets desperatley. In her dream she stood there in a dark room, and infront of her was a large white screen. The only noise that came from it was nothing, but static.

"Where am I?" she wondered. Her body was frozen in place and her eyes were kept forward at the screen.

"Don't be afraid," a voice gently whispered in the air. Then a sudden hooded person appeared before her. The static went silent and mute. Sai's eyes went wide in fear as he slowly took a step toward her.

"Who are you?!" she cried. He didn't answer her as he kept walking toward her. He reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"You have grown…"he said. Finally Sai made her move and pushed away from him.

"Answer my question who are you?!" he stood there and underneath that hood he hid a smile. She stood there waiting for an answer, but then he suddenly disappeared. The screen's static came back as it echoed all around her. Then the screen turned grey as images began to play. Blood, a large storm cloud, a grave, a heart, and a reunion.

Sai jumped up screaming as loud as she possibly could. Sweat crawling down her face as she took a few quick deep breaths in. She looked around and stood up slowly. She slid open the door and walked into Toshiro's office.

"So you're finally awake," Toshiro said as he placed another sheet of paper aside. Sai nodded and sat on the couch.

"Toshiro?" he looked up to his name being called. He stared at her face and was able to tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he said.

"Do….do you ever have visions?" she asked.

"No…why do you ask?"

"…..I saw something…." Sai sat there as she looked at her hands as the dream came back to her. Toshiro got out from behind his desk and sat beside her.

"What exactly did you see?" he asked. Sai took a deep breath in and told her story. By the time she was finished Toshiro seemed to have a certain interest in it.

'So she is able to see visions of the future and past,' he thought. Just then Rangiku burst through holding a bottle of some sort of alcoholic drink.

"Captain!" she shouted.

"Rangiku! How many times have I told you to stop drinking here! You're supposed to be working!" he shouted.

"But captain it's boring!" she cried, but then she saw Sai sitting in a daze on the couch, "I know!" she grabbed Sai's hands and dragged her out the door.

"Huh?! Hey Rangiku let me go!" she cried.

"Come on Sai I know what could help you get rid of your stress!"

"But I was busy before you showed up!"

"Busy Shmusy come on!" she laughed as she took another sip of her drink.

'Why did I have to wake up now?!' Sai thought in confusion.

Toshiro stood in the doorway and sighed, "Are you sure about this?" On the roof sat Sai's mother; Koyuki. She jumped down and brushed off her pants.

"Yes, she has been really tense since she arrived to this world. I believe she could some of Rangiku's ideas of fun!" she smiled.

"What the hell?! Are you drunk too?!" he cried. A faint pink tint was on her cheeks as she pulled out another bottle.

"Ha, ha, ha What do you expect?!" she laughed.

"What about your daughter?! What if she ends up getting drunk cause if this so called stunt of yours?!" he shouted, but then she looked into his face and stared closely.

"You like my daughter don't you?" she poked his chest as his face went red, "I knew it!" she cried.

"Shut up and leave the barracks!" he cried sliding the door shut with a slam. She laughed and took another sip from her drink.

"Sai's powers are advancing on their own just like we thought they would Ryan…"

Meanwhile, Rangiku dragged her to a hot spring and forced her to go in the water with her.

"Ahhhh!" Rangiku sighed with delight, "This is what you do to get yourself relaxed!" she smiled.

"Rangiku I just woke up, I shouldn't be in here right now," Sai sighed.

"Aww, but why not?!" she cried.

"Look…I…." Sai frowned and stopped talking. If she continued she would end up thinking back to those images and they were images that she didn't want to remember again. Rangiku fell silent as well, but then she sighed.

"I brought you here so that you be in a place where you could sort your thoughts out," Sai looked up at her, "think of it as a sort of way of meditating, feeling relaxed but without having your eyes closed,"

Sai sighed, she should've known better. Rangiku knew about her situation, so all she was trying to do was calm her down.

"Thanks.." she smiled.

"Sure thing!" she held up another bottle and drank a bit more.

"H-hold on Rangiku! H-how m-many did you d-drink?!" Sai shouted.

"Oh...maybe about ten maybe twelve bottles!" she giggled.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on relax no harm done right?!" she laughed, but then she jumped onto Sai's back and held the bottle up," Drink with me Sai!"

"No get the hell off me!" she threw Rangiku off of her back as she landed back into the spring.

"Awww, you're just like the Captain! You're no fun!" she whined.

"God, you act like a small kid!" Sai shouted.

"Hahahahah, oh well at least I can have fun! I swear you two act too much alike, I think you two would be perfect for each other!"

"What?!" Sai's face flushed as her head became hotter than it already was due to the spring. Rangiku laughed out loud as she continued drinking.

Later that day, Sai sat in the barracks and placed her sword down before her.

"Something tells me that a storm is brewing and it will be headed this way...is it something related to me and my mom?" she wondered. Her sword began to glow when suddenly a wolf appeared before her.

"Only time will tell Sai," she said.

"Hanayuki…"

"Right now you must focus on your training," Sai nodded, but couldn't help but keep those thought in the back of her mind. That night Koyuki was called to the Head Captain's main room. She slowly walked inside and stared at the old man as he sat in his chair in silence.

"You called for me? Head Captain Yamamoto?" she smiled.

"Koyuki…..for what purpose did you really come to the Soul Society for. Sai was one, however there's amother isn't there?" he asked. For a moment Sai fell silent and never answered until she finally smiled and laughed.

"You're still as sharp as ever Head Captain!" she laughed. Her eyes went cold again as she glared over at the balcony, "You're right….I'm sure that you can already tell, that the atmosphere has gone very tense," she said. He didn't say anything.

"My daughter….I know that she has felt it as well…..her abilities are almost like mine when I was her age," He stood there as she spoke.

"A powerful storm is coming, and I came here to stop it before things get out of hand too quickly…"

"Do you even know what it is we are up against?" he asked. She looked at him and then turned her attention back to the balcony.

"I can't say for sure as to what it really is, but….I know who…." At this a whimper slipped through. A tear slid down her cheek slowly leading to a water fall from both eyes.

"He's back….in order to get revenge….!" She gasped, "Ryan is coming back!" she cried. The Head Captain stood still and stared at her.

Back at the squad ten barracks Sai sat on the roof and stared at the moon. The light shining down at upon her. The wind swiftly blowing through her long hair as she breathed in the cold air. Just then someone in a black robe appeared I front. She gasped and stared, 'Who?! Who is this?! I can't feel his spiritual pressure!' she thought. He removed his hood and looked up at her. His face looked young only a few years older than her.

"Sai…..it's you," he smiled with joy.

"W-who are you…?!" she shouted. He frowned and then floated into the air to her position. Sai stood there frozen and completely confused about this man's identity.

"It's been so long, but surely you can remember me? Look at my face Sai," he said. His voice was gentle and soothing. Her body stopped shaking as she looked at his face and into his eyes. They looked so familiar. Then a flash of memory came passing through her head. Fire, tears, and small sad gentle smile.

"Dad…" the word came out slowly and sadly. Tears came from her eyes as he smiled and embraced her. Once more she was in the arms of her only father who was believed to be dead for the past fourteen years. She hugged him tightly as tears flowed with quiet little girl sobs escaping from her lip.

"I'm sorry for all that me and your mother had put you through. There's was nothing we could do. I wanted to be part of your life, but not like this….I wanted to live as a real family but here in the Soul Society it's not possible. The crime I committed was too great and too much of a risk," he whispered. Sai only shook her head as she looked up at him.

"It's ok, you're here now right…..?! she gasped. He smiled and nodded. Sai laid her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"Step away!" suddenly all the Captains surrounded them with their swords ready to be drawn.

"What's going on?!" Sai cried.

"Sai please step away now," Toshiro said.

"But Toshiro…." Sai's father sighed and took his daughter's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Sorry Sai….we'll finish this reunion another time….hopefully with your mother as well…" he whispered. He turned to the others and smiled.

"It was wonderful seeing everyone again," he lifted his hood up on his head and vanished into thin air.

"Why did you do that?!" Sai cried, but then without warning her mother appeared and hit the back of her neck. Sai fell unconscious into her arms.

"You will be in charge of his disposal Koyuki!" the Head Captain shouted. Sai's mother looked up at him with a very pale look, but she only nodded and stood straight up.

"I will, however if I fail…..Sai is the only one to take over," she said.

"Hold on! You can't just send her out there in the open! She hasn't even been able to master her sword completely and you want her to take her own father down! Do you not care for her as you say you do?!" Toshiro shouted with rage.

"That's enough Hitsugaya," she hissed, "look this between us three. I don't want you or anyone else to get involved at any cost! Things are different! Ryan is not the same and neither is Sai! You can say what you want but I believe in my daughter's abilities! I would never choose her knowing she wasn't ready for anything, but I know that when the time is right she will be,"

Toshiro sneered his face away in anger and went back into his barracks without another word. The other Captains stood in silence when the Head Captain slammed his stick into the roof with a loud slam.

"Very well, all squads are to keep their eyes open and o remain cautious at all times! If anyone witnesses this intruder report to Koyuki!"

"I don't want anyone to start a fight with Ryan that includes you Kenpachi," she hissed.

"Hmph, I'm not going to make an agreement or promise that I know damn well I can't keep so don't get your damn hopes up!" he laughed.

"You're going to keep this one whether you like it or not," she turned and jumped down. She looked up at them one more time giving a look of pure desperation and determination, but deep in those eyes were the emotions of fear.

**Oh how I wish I can get things take care of and to get more time! T_T Dang it! crap...oh well please review thanks. T_T**


End file.
